eres lo que quiero en mi vida
by Miauchi
Summary: universo alterno. Ichigo termina por matar los sentimientos de Rukia y esta se refugia en un misterioso kuchiki byakuga, ¿las diferentes personalidades y formas de vida los alejara o el amor triunfara?


_Eres lo que quiero en mi vida_

_**Capítulo uno: sonrisa**_

Sonó el despertador y unos ojos verdosos se abrieron perezosamente, los rallos del sol pegaban en su cara directamente, cosa que hizo que se diera vuelta sobre su costado con rapidez, se acomodo ligeramente con las tapas de su cama, y volvió a cerrar sus ojos, su misión era dormir solo cinco minutos más, pero de pronto lo recordó, debía levantarse, un viaje la esperaba y quería partir lo antes posible, quería verlo, estar con el y relajarse un poco del estrés de su hogar.

Ella vivía estresada, cansada y con constantes preocupaciones, los lazos de una familia bien constituida se habían roto hace años, cuando ella aun era una niña y la vida había deparado que en vez de una tuviera dos familias, y dos familias con constantes peleas lo que sinceramente siempre la tenia pensando mas de lo que debía y analizando cada uno de sus actos, siempre actuando con cautela para no causar mas conflictos de los que habían así que por eso había decidido darse un respiro, unos días lejos de ahí le haría bien. No tener contacto con ninguno de sus familiares aunque sonara duro, era lo mejor para ella. Abrió sus ojos nuevamente y se enderezo, debía irse rápido solo quería estar en sus brazos y olvidar un poco los problemas. Con velocidad hizo todo lo que correspondía, se ducho, tomo desayuno y termino de armar su bolso para luego tomar el bus que la llevaría a un lugar conocido para ella. El mar, amaba el mar, le encantaba todo del mar, desde el color uniforme del cielo con el agua, la textura arenosa en sus pies y hasta la brisa helada que revolvía su pelo, amaba tomar sol, o simplemente que un buen libro le hiciera compañía al atardecer, simplemente el mar tenia un efecto mágico en su ser, la hacia pensar que nada malo podía pasar estando cerca del mar, de su sonido, de su brisa, sentía que las energías positivas fluían de forma maximizadora solo por estar cerca de él.

El viaje se hizo eterno, no podía dejar de pensar en como sería ver a Ichigo nuevamente, sentía como si hace meses no lo viera, y una energía negativa había estado deambulando entre ellos desde hace meses, la relación ya no era la misma, se enojaban por todo y cada cosa que hacían siempre tenia un defecto, en el ultimo tiempo la palabra TERMINAR era más común que el decir te amo cosa que sinceramente le daba escalofríos, pues no quería perder de nuevo un ser querido, a alguien que la halla curado de una relación tan tortuosa como la anterior, no quería, simplemente quería luchar hasta no poder más por él, el sueño y la música pronto la vencieron y se entrego rápidamente a los brazos de Morfeo para despertar con el ruido de la gente bajando del bus. Bajo con cautela, tomo su equipaje intentando no hacer mucha fuerza y lo llamo, no sabia donde estaba ni donde se encontraba el lugar que haría de hogar por unos días, pero no contesto, volvió a marcar y de nuevo lo mismo no había voz al otro lado del teléfono que le respondiera. Espero por media hora en la plaza de aquel pueblo marcando y marcando su numero, sin conseguir respuesta alguna, hasta que el hambre se hizo presente de una manera abrumadora y sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió al restaurante más próximo que había, comió y bebió mientras seguía intentando comunicarse con él y nada… hasta que de pronto recibió una llamada,

**-**** por fin **

se dijo mosqueada y enojada.

**-si, estoy en la esquina de la plaza, en u****n restaurante almorzando, tienes idea de lo cansada que vengo? Aun estoy débil, los antibióticos me tienen por el suelo, podrías haber tenido mas consideración al menos en contestar el teléfono.**

**- lo siento Rukia, perdóname, no se porque tus llamadas no entraban, voy al tiro, no te muevas de ahí. **

Y sin mas colgó, Siguió comiendo hasta que la silueta de un joven se hizo presente, era él por fin había llegado a buscarla se levanto y sin mas lo abrazo con fuerza, se acurruco en sus brazos, para luego mirarlo a los ojos, ¿que veía? ¿que le decían esos ojos amarillos? No lo podía descifrar y eso era una mala señal, de pronto recordó lo enojada que estaba y lo dolida que se sentía con él por no haberle saludado para el día de san Valentín maldito día pensaba ahora, lo esperaba todo el año como el día mas romántico y ese año nada paso, espero durante toda la noche del día 14 y la madrugada un llamado, espero una sorpresa durante el día y nada sucedió, simplemente el jamás llego y no la llamo cosa que al finalizar el día la hizo llorar, se sentía tan frustrada, siempre le había dicho y repetido lo significativo que era ese día por muy entupido e infantil que pareciera, era cierto que su personalidad ruda y fuerte contrastaba con ese tipo de cursilerías, pero enserio quería celebrarlo como correspondía, celebrar por el amor que ella creía que se tenían, lo miro a los ojos y comenzó a reclamarle sin pensarlo dos veces.

- **¿porque? Porque te demorabas tanto enserio no me siento bien! Y porque, no me llamaste para san Valentín?**

**-creía que ese tema estaba conversado**

**-no no esta conversado, aun no te disculpo pero aun así, estoy aquí, contigo…**

**-si lo se y lo valoro mucho vamos a la casa?**

**-Hai!**

Y así comenzaron a caminar y a caminar y a seguir caminando, cosa que empezó por molestarla, estaba demasiado agotada y más encima su casa quedaba lejísimo, pero se contuvo y siguió caminando de la mano de él, como siempre sintiéndose segura solo con sentir esa mano con la suya, prácticamente no hablaron por el camino hasta llegar a su lugar de destino entro sigilosa y cabizbaja saludando al dueño de casa intentando demostrar fortaleza y alegría en aquel momento de angustia, conversaron un rato hasta que de pronto una silueta femenina apareció en el lugar, cosa que la impaciento… ¿no se suponía que no habían chicas merodeando? Había conversado con el cada Día antes de su llegada y el siempre le respondía que no habían mujeres, porque le habría mentido? Eso asalto su mente, educadamente saludo a la muchacha de pelo largo y facciones hermosas pero sin poder disimular su disgusto por la mentira, con rapidez le pidió bajar a la playa para poder conversar aquella situación sin testigos y así lo hicieron bajaron discretamente al mar, para conversar el tema y el huracán se desato, discutieron se gritaron e incluso se golpearon, por segunda vez en su relación la agresividad se hacia presente de una forma devastadora, ella por su parte le gritaba que era un mentiroso, lo empujaba y lo alejaba de su cuerpo, mientras que el le decía que se sentía desesperado, que no le había dicho nada para no asustarla y que no la había saludado para san Valentín porque no le parecía importante; seguían los empujos, las agresiones verbales, hasta que de pronto el se paro y la dejo sola en aquel lugar, sola, en un lugar desconocido, rodeado de gente que no era su gente, y con frío, hacia frío la temperatura había bajado y al parecer la tristeza no ayudaba en nada, sentía que se quería morir, ¿ tan poco la amaba como para irse y dejarla sola? Lo mas probable es que todos lo amigos de el ya se hubieran enterado de la riña y ella estaba sola en ese lugar sin conocer a nadie, solo había emprendido ese viaje por el y ahora el la dejaba sola. Lo llamo le rogó que bajara a la playa nuevamente, que no la dejara sola a lo que el hizo caso omiso… hasta que pasado un rato el volvió… pero no volvió a disculparse, volvió a agredirla a tratarla como no se puede tratar a una persona y a herirla de todas las formas posibles, de pronto la empujo tan fuerte mientras descargaba su ira que la hizo caer, torciéndole el tobillo y la mano, rasguñándola en la mejilla derecha y haciendo que sus ojos azulados derramaran mas lagrimas de las que ya había llorado por él… La muchacha de cabellos azabaches se sentó, sollozando apretando las rodillas contra su pecho fuertemente mientras el la observaba con aquellos ojos inexpresivos, mirándola desde arriba hasta que se arrodillo y le pidió perdón…

**-gomen ne rukia… perdóname te amo, no se que me sucedió **

**- ichigo me hiciste daño… jamase me habías pegado…**

**- no te pegue solo me defendí!**

**- Ichigo… sabes que? Ya no importa… **

**Y lo miro con ojos soñadores.**

**- quiero que estemos bien que disfrutemos este viaje… ¿podemos hacer como si nada hubiera pasado?**

**-si… rukia, por supuesto que podemos… perdóname, por favor jamás te volveré a tocar…**

**-si lo se… **

Y el la tomo en brazos, la abrazo con esa ternura que nadie mas podía poseer en el universo y la beso en toda su cara partiendo por su frente para terminar en sus labios, subió con ella en brazos hasta llegar a la casa, pues sabia que el dolor de su tobillo era fuerte y no quería causarle mas daño y sin mas entraron.

en la casa había un aire de expectación, de inmediato ella supo que todos los que estaban ahí sabían de su pelea y se avergonzó, venia llegando no era su casa, ni sus amigos y ella ya estaba dando que hablar por lo que saludo lo mas alegre que pudo, habían dos chicos mas aparte del dueño de casa llamado renji… se encontraba un joven de cabello rubio, ojos claros y tez blanca, por algún motivo no le simpatizo ni le llamo la atención pero el otro joven, alto de tez blanca ojos grandes y cafés como el chocolate, pestañas pesadas y crespas y de una sonrisa sincera, la dejo inmóvil nerviosa y plasmada, ¿Qué era ese sentimiento? ¿Por qué le llamaba la atención? Ella ya tenia novio, pero su sonrisa… su sonrisa le había robado lo poco que ella tenia, **la seguridad de estar con Ichigo.**

_**Going Under- evanescence**_

_**NOW I WILL TELL YOU WHAT IVE DONE FOR YOU -**__**  
><strong>__**50 THOUSAND TEARS IVE CRIED.**__**  
><strong>__**SCREAMING, DECEIVING AND BLEEDING FOR YOU -**__**  
><strong>__**AND YOU STILL WONT HEAR ME.**__**  
><strong>__**(GOING UNDER)**__**  
><strong>__**DONT WANT YOUR HAND THIS TIME - ILL SAVE MYSELF.**__**  
><strong>__**MAYBE ILL WAKE UP FOR ONCE (WAKE UP FOR ONCE)**__**  
><strong>__**NOT TORMENTED DAILY DEFEATED BY YOU**__**  
><strong>__**JUST WHEN I THOUGHT ID REACHED THE BOTTOM**__****_

_**IM DYING AGAIN**__****_

_**IM GOING UNDER (GOING UNDER)**__**  
><strong>__**DROWNING IN YOU (DROWNING IN YOU)**__**  
><strong>__**IM FALLING FOREVER (FALLING FOREVER)**__**  
><strong>__**IVE GOT TO BREAK THROUGH**__**  
><strong>__**IM GOING UNDER**__****_

_**BLURRING AND STIRRING - THE TRUTH AND THE LIES.**__**  
><strong>__**(SO I DONT KNOW WHATS REAL) SO I DONT KNOW WHATS REAL AND WHATS NOT (AND WHATS NOT)**__**  
><strong>__**ALWAYS CONFUSING THE THOUGHTS IN MY HEAD**__**  
><strong>__**SO I CANT TRUST MYSELF ANYMORE**_


End file.
